


Movie Night

by CloudF11



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Romance, Song Lyrics, like really cheesy, super cheesy monster movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudF11/pseuds/CloudF11
Summary: Gene and Piper come across an old movie store.This was a commission I did for our good ole friend @vkm11 on Tumblr.





	Movie Night

Piper and Gene rummaged through an old pre-war store, searching for God knows what. Piper recalled her wife mentioning something about _blockbuster_ and how the stores had been shut down long before she was ever born. She wasn’t sure what the fuss was about; it was some kind of movie store, for God sakes. _Well, if it means that Gene is happy… then what the heck._

“Some of these stores were never demolished, just abandoned,” Gene went on. “Use to hang out in ‘em. The aesthetics were _wicked.”_

“What the heck are we even looking for in here, Blue?” the reporter questioned, pushing over boxes and shelves just to catch up with Gene, who was already halfway through the store. “I don’t care what ya say, this place is awful sketchy.”

“Dunno. Anything, really,” Gene said. “And don’t ya worry, hon, we’ll be alright.”

“Psssh,” Piper scoffed. “Looks like a great place for an ambush.”

Gene laughed. “ _Any place_ is a great place for an ambush out in the Commonwealth.”

“Touché,” the reporter replied, digging through all the rubble. “Oh, what were you hiding…”

While Piper went about her own searching, Gene reached the back of the old, abandoned and run-down store. Curiosity led the vault dweller to a large box underneath the stairs that led to the second floor. There wasn’t anything important; just random things of little to no interest in Gene’s eyes.

That was, until she found a projector.

“Piper!” she exclaimed, pulling the projector out of the box it resided in. “Come take a look at this!”

“Gimme a second,” she shouted back, eyeing an intact Giddy-up Buttercup. “Coming back for you later…”

As she finally joined Gene in the back of the abandoned store, the vault dweller said, “Look! A projector.”

“What’s so fancy about a projector, Blue?” Piper asked, leaning a hand against the wall.

“They play movies. You know, how there’s a big screen back at Starlight Drive-In?” she explained, fidgeting with its different buttons and features. “If this thing still works, we could play a movie there for all the settlers! And I bet Nat and Shaun would get an absolute kick outta it.”

“And hell, it’s even got a movie in it already!” she said, popping out the movie disc. “It’s got no labels, but I bet it’ll be good either way. Man, this is _wicked pissa._ ”

“I don’t exactly get it, but alright,” Piper said, crossing her arms.

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun. Plus, we get to _spend some time together,_ ” Gene singsonged, stuffing the projector back into its box.

“Alright, fine,” she finally agreed. “You’ve won me over.”

“That’s the spirit! Now, let’s get this thing outta here and get on the road.”

Yet, the fates seemed to not be in their favor. As they stepped out of the decrepit old movie store, a small army of raiders greeted them, their weapons aimed right at the couple.

“Hey, uh, Piper,” Gene began, “I think we’re fucked.”

 _“No,”_ she replied sarcastically. “I would have never guessed.”

“Get down!” the vault dweller exclaimed, running back into the building and ducking behind the wall, Piper in tow. She rested the box with the projector on the floor next to her, in an effort to keep it safe.

Bullets whizzed through the windows and over their heads, a gunfight ensuing. Gene retrieved her shotgun, firing at the opposing raiders while Piper did the same.

“Come on out, you cowards!” a raider shouted, only to be shot in the throat by Piper.

Two raiders managed to sneak in through the back of the building, one pressing the cold barrel of their revolver against Piper’s neck, the other going after Gene. She quickly turned around and shot the raider in the head, killing them instantly. As she looked over, she noticed her wife easily taking care of the raider that had come up behind her.

Gene watched as Piper ducked, narrowly avoiding an oncoming punch from the raider, and striking them in the groin in the process. He shouted in pain, swearing left and right as he doubled over in pain. Piper took the opportunity to knee him in the head, easily rendering him unconscious.

The Railroad agent was in awe. “Man, you took care of him pretty well.”

“My father taught me,” she said in reply, slightly out of breath as she retrieved her hunting rifle. “Now, let’s wipe out the rest of these raiders.”

Gene nodded in response, the two storming out of the building and firing upon the rest of the raiders. Piper gave her wife covering fire as she stormed in with her shotgun, taking out the enemy with little to no effort. She returned to the reporter once the raiders were all dead, shotgun resting on her shoulder.

“That’s why it’s called Old Faithful,” she said, grabbing the projector. “To Starlight Drive-In!”

**[=]**

“This should do,” Gene spoke, turning the projector on. The movie inside it displayed on the large screen. She joined Piper, Nat, and Shaun down below the tower after pressing the play button.

“Mom, what movie did you find?” the synth child asked as Gene sat down next to him.

“Dunno, Shaun. We’ll just have to see what movie plays,” she answered as the movie started rolling.

The movie ended up being some cheesy monster movie; one of those crappy wannabe horror flicks with unnecessary romance in them. But, they had nothing else to watch, so who were they to complain?

“Oh, I’ve seen this one before,” said Gene. “It’s a pretty bizarre one if ya ask me.”

“You can say that again,” Piper agreed.

“Yeah, this movie is _bogus,_ ” the younger Wright sister complained. “It’s not even scary!”

“You should appreciate that we have this, Nat,” Shaun told her. “Not many others have this chance!”

Nat sighed. “Whatever, it’s still lame.”

As the film continued, the two kids eventually fell asleep, leaving Gene and Piper to watch the movie by themselves (with the settlers of the drive-in, of course). As crappy as the film was, it was great to finally get some time off from helping any of the left over synths and defending settlements with Preston Garvey. Neither of them could remember the last time they had a break.

It was nice for a change.

“Hey, it’s our song,” Piper pointed out as _Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow_ started playing during one of the tacky romance scenes.

_Love me as though there were no tomorrow, take me out of this world tonight._

The notes flowed flawlessly, filling the air as Piper leaned her head against her wife’s shoulder. “This movie has some good music in it, despite, you know, it being absolutely _horrible,”_ she said, locking her fingers with Gene’s.

_Take me; make me forget my sorrow, so when I wake tomorrow, I’ll know our love was right._

“You know it.”

_Oh my darling, love me; don’t ever let me go._

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help making the old movie store a Blockbuster. Oops
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.


End file.
